


hear my heart

by diptam



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diptam/pseuds/diptam
Summary: Kyungsoo, lanetli bir velihat Vitaydı ve bu laneti yok etmek için karşı sürünün velihatı Delta Kim Jongin ile geçmişe dayanan bazı nedenler yüzünden mühürlenmeliydi.Bu mühür plana bakılırsa bir hafta sonra bozulacaktı, fakat o plan tamamen alt üst oldu.♪Epik High ft. Lee Hi - can you hear my heart
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai





	1. 1: vita'm

  
Babam şu an Jongin'in Babası ile birlikte bir toplantı yapıyor, lanetim yüzünden. Asırlardır düşman olan Do ve Kim sürüleri arasında barış getirmek istiyor Babam, ama Kim sürüsü bu olaya karşı sıcak bakmıyor, hâliyle. Bir mühür, lanetimi yok etmeye yeterdi, lakin o mühür ruh eşimle olmalıydı. Yani, önümde oturan odun Kim Jongin ile. Kader onu ruh eşim yaparak erken yaşta lanetim yüzünden ölmem gerektiğini ve kurtuluşumun olmadığını apaçık gösteriyordu işte.

"Seninle mühürlenmeyeceğim,"

Sessizliğe dayanamayıp aklımdan geçenleri kısaca dile getirdim,

"Bu lanet beni öldürsede seni eşim olarak kabul etmeyeceğim!"

Bir yanım çaresizliğim yüzünden hüngür hüngür ağlamak istesede onun karşısında ağlamak gibi bir aptallığı düşündüğüm için bile kendimi dövmek istedim.

"Ya anlamıyorum, neden sanki sadece sen zorla mühürlendiriliyormuşsun gibi konuşuyorsun? Bende istemiyorum, bende hayatımı seninle mühürlenip karartamam! Bunu asla yapmayacağım." 

Sinir hakim oldu bedenime, neden ve amaç bilmeden sadece yüzüne bir tane geçirmek için adeta yanıyordum.   
Belki de cahilliği yüzündendi bu sinirim, bir türlü araştırıp apaçık ortada olan gerçekleri öğrenmiyordu.

"Tamam, bende istemiyorum, bende seni sevmiyorum fakat sonuçta sadece mühürleyeceksin beni ve bir hafta sonra mührü bozacağız. Ne benim lanetim kalacak, ne de senin bir yükün! Sonra git özgürlüğünü yaşa, umrumda değil."

Sinirle tısladıklarımla birlikte yerinden kalkmış ve bir hışımla önümde durmuştu.  
Tabii hâliyle ona karşı çıkıp sesimi yükseltmemi beklemiyordu. 

"Sen ne hakla bir Delta'ya bağırırsın Vita?! Yerini bil, yoksa ben sana kim olduğunu gösteririm!"

Oturduğum koltukta biraz daha yayıldım ve elimi karnına -çaktırmayın kaslarına- koyup onu önümden ittim.

"Gururuna yediremiyorsun, değil mi? Delta, beni ezemeyeceksin."

Sinirle çekik gözlerini sonuna kadar açıp iki elinide yumruk hâline getirip sıktı. Bu hâllerine hafifçe kıkırdayıp bir hışımla ayağa kalktım.  
Boy farkı yüzünden karizmamın çizilmesine izin vermeden sözlerimle onu ezmeye devam ettim,

"Diğer Vita'lar gibi değilim ben Kim Jongin. Benim kaybedecek pek bir şeyim yok ve bu yüzden senden korkmuyorum. Delta olsan neye yarar, ruh eşin bile sana sesini yükseltiyor. Ne kadar ezik biri olduğunun farkında mısın şimdi?"

Gözlerinden alevler yanıyordu ama o, sadece gözlerime bakıyordu.   
Bağırmadı, sadece gözlerime baktı. Gözlerime olan bakışından rahatsız olmaya başlasamda buna müsade etmemiş ve aramızdaki mesafeyi bir adımla sıfıra indirmişti. Her yerini hissediyor olmak bana iyi gelmesede, kulağıma fısıldadıkları her şeyi alt üst etti.

"Sen, benim ruh eşim misin?"

Sessiz ama kalın çıkan sesi yüzünden yutkundum ve asiliğimi yitirmemek için geri adımlamak istedim, lakin o beni belimden sıkıca tutup vücuduna yapıştırdı.  
Kasılmaya başlamam, hiç iyi bir şey değildi.  
Dudaklarını yeniden kulağıma bastırmasıyla birlikte artık daha fazla dayanamayacağımı anladım,

"B-ben.."

Devam konuşamadım, 

"Feromon salgılamam mı gerekiyor illa?"

Başımı hızlıca sağa ve sola doğru salladım ve bunu yaparken ne kadar masum göründüğümü hayal bile etmek istemedim. Tüm imajım saliseler içerisinde yok olmuştu resmen, asi hâlim her Vita'nın bir Delta'ya karşı olduğu gibi itaatkara dönüşmüştü ve ben buna sinirlenemiyorum şu an. 

"B-bilmiyorum. Büyücü öyle dedi, ama işten anlamayan bir büyücüy-"

Sözümü bölmesi, her ne kadar sinirimi bozsada aklım buhar olmuştu ve doğru düzgün düşünemiyordum. Zaten kim birisiyle bu kadar yakın bir vaziyette bulunurken rahat ederki?

"Soo, benim aptal Vita'm. Sen benim ruh eşim değilsen, neden benimle mühürlenmeni istiyorlar?   
Bunun ne anlama geldiğini anlıyor musun..,  
benden başka çözümün yok Soo, benden başka kimse iyileştiremez seni"

Başımı olumsuzca salladım ve dudaklarıma gittikçe yaklaşan dudaklarından uzaklaşmak için başımı enseme attım, resmen beni öpmek istiyordu! Dengesiz pislik. Tüm gücümle kendimi arkaya doğru çektim ve hâliyle koltuğun üstüne düştüm, lakin düştüğüm gibi ayağa kalkmıştım. 

"S-sen kızışmana mı giriyorsun? Neden bu kadar dengesiz hareketler yapıyorsun Jongin!? Ruh eşi olsak bile, beni sevmiyorsun ve bende seni sevmiyorum. Unutma, biz düşmanız. Mühürlendikten bir hafta sonra, boşanacağız ve iki sürü yeniden düşman olacak. Dikkat etmeliyiz"

Ama ben, bu sözlerimin ne kadar imkansız olduğunun farkında değildim..


	2. 2: bacon ve lanet

  
"Lanet nasıl başladı Kyung? Bana güvenebilirsin, bak hiç kimseye bir şey demeyeceğim, sadece sana ilaç yapmak için bilmek istiyorum."

Abimin söyledikleri ile omuzlarımı silktim. Abim başarılı bir doktordu ve büyücülerin halledemediği şeyleri o saniyeler içerisinde halledebiliyordu. Fakat üzerimde olan lanetin nedenini kimse bilmediği için bir çözüm bulamıyorlar. Bende bu lanetin sebebini tam olarak bilmesemde, bir tahminim var, lakin eğer o olayı Abime söylersem, Jongin'i kendi elleriyle öldürür. 

"Kyung, hatırlıyor musun biz daha küçükken, ben karşı sürüdeki Chanyeol ile öpüşmüştüm ve sen bunu görmüş olsan bile kimseye söylemedin.  
Yada sen bir kere Babamızın tahtına kurt hâlindeyken işemiştin ve bunu bana güvenip söylemiştin. Sonra, orayı silip problemini çözmüştüm. Kyung, şimdide aynısını yapacağım."

Derin bir iç çektim ve aklımda canlanan eski anıları beynimde geriye ittim.   
Sonuçta o Abim değil mi..?  
Ben Abime her zaman herkesten daha fazla güvenmiştim, şimdi neden güvenmiyorum ona? Gözlerimi sıkıca kapatıp bir hışımla açtım ve içimdeki tüm cesaretimi topladım,

"Bak sana gerçekten güveniyorum, eğer Babam yada herhangi birisi bunu öğrenirse, yemin ederim kendimi asarım!"

Ciddi bir şekilde söylediklerim, gerçekti. Çünkü eğer ki birisi bunu öğrenirse, çok büyük bir dedikodu çıkacak ve belkide sürümüz yok edilecek, çünkü yaptığım çok yanlıştı. Ve hâliyle Velihatın hatası ölümle temizlenirdi.

"Bana güvenebilirsin demedim mi?! Tahtında da gözüm yok, rahat ol yani"

Sonuna doğru dalga geçer bir şekilde söylediklerine kıkırdadım. Abim, Do Baekhyun bir Omega olarak benden daha düşük güçteydi ve böylece Velihatlığa 'yeterli' değildi. Yani zaten benim v elihatlığımda sadece kısa bie süreliğine çünkü taht hakkı tamamen kardeşimin. Lakin Sehun daha onbeş yaşında olduğu için onun için ben Velihatlığı o reşit olana kadar taşıyacağım.

"Söylesene artık Kyung!"

Gözlerimi devirdim, zaten nedeni öğrendikten sonra büyük ihtimalle unutmak isteyen o olacaktı.   
Derin bir nefes aldım ve tüm cesaretimi buluşturup o sözleri ağzımdan çıkardım, 

"Yaklaşık iki yıl önceydi. Tam bir gerizekalıydım.., on yedi yaşında bir Vita'yı gecenin birinde bir başına dışarıya çıkmasına izin vermeniz sizin suçunuz! İşte.., öylesine geziyordum ve bir baktım ki, Kim sınırlarından içeriye girmişim.   
Sonra işte Jongin ile çarpıştık, Omegalardan kaçıyordu çünkü kızışmaya girmişti ve feromonları herkesi deli ediyordu.   
Neyse işte kaçtık bir yere, ben niye kaçtım diye sorma, Jongin ile çarpıştım diye beni parçalamak istediler.  
İşte bir yere saklandık ve şansa bak ki, benimde kızışmam orada başladı..."

Gözlerimi şok olan Baek Hyung'dan çekip ellerime indirdim ve onları incelemeye başladım. Gerginlikten, ne yapacağımı şaşırmıştım resmen.

"Sonra? Sonra ne oldu Kyung!"

Yutkundum, yanaklarım hafifçe yanmaya başladı.

"Kızışmaya giren iki kurt sence ne yapar? Emin değilim ama galiba lanet o yüzden oldu"

Alt dudağımı ısırdım ve dizimi gergince sallamaya başladım. Yaptığımızın verdiği sonuçtan emin olmamıştım asla.

"Kyung, o senin ruh eşin! Lanet de o yüzden. Sen hangi kafayla mühürsüzce ilişkiye girdin Kyung?! Mühürsüzce ilişkiye girmen seni öldürebilirdi, lakin Jongin senin ruh eşin olduğu için lanetle atlatmışsın. Lanet olsun, orada hamile kalsaydın ne yapacaktın?!"

Dolan gözlerimle birlikte kafamı enseme attım, ne hissedeceğimi bilemiyordum şu an.

"Neyse, Kyung kafana takma, olan oldu. Ama şunu bilmelisin, mühürlendikten sonra sakın hamile kalma. Eğer hamile kalırsan, mührü bozamayız"


	3. 3: güçsüz aura ve bilme hakkı

"Vita'm, Delta Kim geldi"

Hizmetçinin söyledikleriyle beraber, başımı yastığıma daha fazla gömdüm, 

"Uyuduğumu söyle, geri gitsin"

Onaylayıcı mırıltılardan sonra odamdan çıkmasıyla beraber derin bir nefes verdim.  
Kendimi gerçekten berbat hissediyorum. Karnımın üstünden başlayan ve gittikçe boğazıma doğru yaklaşan mor iz, yani lanet izi hafif bir acı veriyordu bana bu aralar.   
Pekala, beni kötü hissettiren bir tek bu değil.   
Velihat prens olmam, yalan.   
Pekala tam bir yalan olmasa bile sadece üç yıllığına Velihat prens benim, fakat bu yinede kendimi çok kötü hissetmeme neden oluyor. Yetersizim, hayatımın her yerinde.  
Babama lanetin birden bire, hiç bir olay olmadan başladığını söylemem, yalan ve bu zaten vicdanımı çok acıtıyor. Babam ile aram pek iyi olmasa bile, her zaman için ona doğruyu söylerdim çünkü o bana -ve Baek ile Sehun'a- değer verirdi ve bizi korumak için herşeyi göze alırdı.

"Uyumadığını biliyorum Kyungsoo ve içeriye geleceğim, hazırlan!"

Kapının arkasından yükselen gür ses, bana tanıdık geliyordu artık.   
Yatağımda oturur pozisyona geldim ve yorganımı başımdan başlayarak tüm vücuduma örttüm. Büyük bir sesle açılan kapı, sadece bir kaç saniye sonra örtülüp kilitlendi. Bir saniye, kilit konusu biraz korkutucu(!?)

"Deltana nasıl yalan söylersin!"

Odada yükselen sesi ile gözlerimi devirdim ve yatağıma atlayışını izledim. Bilerek derin bir ses kullanmıştı fakat beni öyle şeylerle etkileyemezdi.

"Burada ne işin var?"

Umursamazca sorduklarımla birlikte bana daha fazla yaklaştırdı bedenini, dizlerinin üstünde. Beni etkilemeye çalışıyordu, aptal.  
Beni etkilemesi için daha sert ve etkili şeyler yapmalıydı ama lütfen, Jongin bir bebek. Feromonları dışında hiç bir şeyinden etkilenmiyorum.

"Sana gelişmeleri söylemeye geldim ben, eh işte benim gibi harika bir Delta ile mühürleneceksin. Hem, benden korkmalısın!"

Gözlerimi devirdim,

"Bırak senden korkmayı, senden etkilenmiyorum bile, boşuna daha fazla yaklaşma bana. Ben senden niye korkayım? Beni diğer Vitalar gibi sandın herhalde-"

Sözümü bitiremeden, o söyledi söylemek istediğimi.

"-'benim kaybedecek pek bir şeyim olmadığı için senden korkmuyorum'  
Anladık yani, daha fazla yüzüme vurma"

Ah tabii, gururuna yedirememişti, biraz kaba davranıyorum ona. Ama n'apabilirim, o tam bir bebek! Birde benim ruh eşim olacak ya, nasıl bir Vita, bir Delta'ya bağırabilir? Bu aslında imkansız, benim onun karşısında tır tır titremem lazım ama hayır, bağırıp çağırıyorum ona. Yoksa bende mi bir soru- Pekala, lanetliyim tabii ki de bende bir sorun var. 

"Ve üstelik, senin güçlü bir Aura'n yok. Beni ezmek için feromon salgılamalısın"

Söylemek ve söylememek arasında kalsamda, ağzımdan çıkmıştı bile o kelimeler. Fakat gözlerinde oluşan hayal kırıklığının oluşacağını bilseydim, demezdim o sözleri. 

"N-ne demek Aura'm güçlü değil? Ben Aura'm ile benden güçlü olan yaşlı Deltaları bile diz çöktürüyordum!"

Gözlerimi sıkıca kapattım ve söyleyeceğim sözleri özenle seçtim çünkü yatağıma karın üstü uzanmış olan Jongin, gittikçe sinirleniyordu. 

"Ah boşver,-"

Sözümü yeniden böldü ve aynı anda ellerini dizlerimin üstüne koyup yavaşça baldırlarıma yükseltti.

"Nasıl boş vereyim? Sen benim ruh eşimsin. Bir haftalığına da olsa mühürleneceğiz biz."

Başımı olumsuzca salladım ve içime yerleşen cesaret ile o sözleri söyleyebildim,

"Jongin, sen lanetimin nasıl başladığını biliyor musun?"

Söylemeliydim, bunu bilmeye hakkı vardı.


	4. 4: patlayış

  
"Biliyorum, öylesine başlayan bir lanetin var. Her lanetin bir nedeni yok ya."

Derin bir nefes aldım ve başımı olumsuzca sallayıp hâlâ baldırlarımda bulunan ellerini tuttum, tam oradan kaldıracaktım ki içime yayılan yoğun his yüzünden hareket edemedim. Tüm vücudum kasıldı, oturduğum yerden hareket edemedim.

"Si*tir n'oluyor!!? İyi misin Kyungsoo?"

Endişeli çıkan sesinin anlamını düşünmeyi arka plana attım çünkü şu an içimdeki acı geçmek bilmiyordu,

"Karnım ağrıyor, hareket edemiyorum Jongin!"

Bir şeyler mırıldanması ile birlikte enseme elini koyup beni yatağıma yatırdı. Bense, acımı çıkartmak için inliyordum. 

"B-ben Baek'i çağıracağım, sakın hareket etme!"

Ve saniyeler sonra havayla bir olup uçuşan Jongin ile birlikte gözlerimden akan yaşları durduramadım. Lanetimin bulunduğu bölge, yani mosmor olan karnım ağrıyordu.  
Acının bir türlü durmak bilmemesi, daha fazla dayanamama sebep oldu...

Karanlık.., ve  
boşluk.

***

  
"Soo Hyung'un neyi var Baek Hyung?!"

Algılayabildiğim Sehun'un sesiyle birlikte gözlerimi aralamaya çalıştım, lakin başaramadım, göz kapaklarım nedensizce çok ağır geliyordu ve ben kendimi çok halsiz hissediyordum.

"Sehun.. bir şeyi yok"

Ah Baek Hyung, bir yalan söylemedin bu hayatında. Ben bile anladım yalan olduğunu!

"Baekhyun Hyung! On beş yaşında olsamda, bir bebek değilim ben, bana bebek muamelesi yapmayı bırak artık!"

Haklıydı yani, on beş yaşında olmak demek bebek olmamak demek. Pekala kendime gelmeliyim.

"Laneti tepki vermiş, mühürlenmeyi öne almalıyız, şimdi mutlu musun!?"

Ne!? Ama ben daha hazır değilim ki ben nasıl mühürleneceğim o Jongin denen odun ile!? Uf bak ağlicam şimdi. 

"Soo! Beni içeri bırakın, bana ihtiyacı var!"

Birden bire yükselen ses ile yerimden sıçradım ve kokladığım feromonlar sayesinde gözlerimi aralayabildim. Şaşırmadım, ruh eşimin varlığı bana güç vermesi ve bu yüzden gözlerimi aralamam normal bir şey.

"Bak benim sayemde gözlerini araladı!"

Derin bir nefes aldım ve yattığım yerden oturur pozisyona geldim.

"Geri yat Kyungsoo, dinlenmelisin!"

Baek Hyung'un söyledikleriyle birlikte başımı olumsuzca salladım ve sedyeden bir hışımla kalktım.

"Mühürlenmeyi öne almamız gerekiyorsa, bizde öyle yaparız"

Söylediklerimin farkında değildim ve olmakta istemiyordum. Eğer şu an yapacaklarımı ve yaptıklarımı ikinci kez düşünsem yapamazdım utancımdan.   
Bir kez dahi düşünmeden sadece duygularımla hareket ettim ve kapıyı bir hışımla açtım. Önümde duran Jongin'in kolundan tutup onu peşimden sürükledim. Sarayın sağlık bölgesindeydik ve bu bölge benim odama fazla uzak değildi, yani sadece merdivenleri çıkıp bir kaç koridor yürümeliydik.

"Soo, hastasın sen daha! Sen bu hâldeyken seni asla mühürlemeyeceğim!"

Söylediklerine karşılık sadece merdivenleri çıkmaya başladım, her ne kadar zorlayıcı ve acı verici olsada. Büyük elini tutmak benim için kolay olmasada var gücümle elini tutuyor ve merdivenleri çıkıyordum işte.  
Fakat birden elini kendine çekmesiyle birlikte ayağım boşluğa basmış ve dengemi kaybetmiştim. Kalbimin korkudan atmayışıyla birlikte gözlerimi sıkıca kapatıp vücudumun çeşitli yerlerinde acı hissetmeyi bekledim, fakat acı çektiğim tek yer belimin sağ ve sol yanıydı. Gözlerimi hızlıca açıp bulunduğum konumu süzdüm bende.

"Ne bu inat, bak ben tutmasaydım düşecektin! Şimdi doğruca sağlık bölgesine gidiyoruz ve sen dinleniyorsun!"

Jongin'in sinirle söyledikleriyle sadece derin bir nefes aldım ve yavaş yavaş düzene giren kalp atışlarımla birlikte ona karşı gelmeyi bıraktım. Merdivenlerden sadece bir kaç basamak çıktığımız için hızlıca çekiştirebilmişti beni yere. Bense, son bir çabayla bileğimi tutuşundan kurtarıp bana doğru dönmesini sağladım. Tam bana kızacağı an ise, kucağına atlayıp boynunu ısırmaya başladım.   
Hiç bir şey umrumda değildi, ne başkaların bu hâlimi belkide görüyor olması, ne de Jongin'in benden ne düşüneceği.  
Pekala, merdivenleri çıkmaya başlaması iyi bir şey...


	5. 5: ani mühür ve ani duygu değişimi

  
Gözlerimi araladım, her ne kadar istemesemde. Lanet olsun, resmen üstüne atlamıştım! Ben şimdi nasıl bakacağım onun yüzüne? Ama bir saniye ya, zevkten yapmadım ya ben! Ölmemek için son çare öyle bir karar verdim, bende suç yok yani. Hem lanetli olmam bile onun suçu! Ah doğru, tam ona bunu söyleyeceğim an birden lanetim acımaya başladı ve bayıldım.. 

"Nasıl hissediyorsun kendini?" 

Yatağın öbür tarafından gelen boğuk ses ile birlikte kafamı o tarafa çevirdim ve şişmiş yüzünü biraz inceledim. Mühürlü olduğumuz için bugün daha yakışıklı geliyordu gözüme.

"Garip... Boynum sızlıyor ve sanki kurdum uzun bir uykudan uyanmış gibi hissediyor."

İçgüdüsel olarak elimi boynuma sürttüm ve elimin değdiği yer ile ikimizden aynı anda bir inleyiş sesi geldi. 

"Ellemezsen iyi olacak Soo"

Kasılarak söylediklerinin ardından üzerime çıktı. Sadece ani hareketinden ve mühürden dolayı kalbim hızlıca atmaya başladı, gerçekten başka bir duygu yoktu kalbimde. Boynuma yaklaştırdığı dudakları sonunda dün gece ısırdığı yeri buldu ve oraya uzun bir öpücük bıraktı. Anında kesilen sızlama, beni hayrete düşürsede şaşkınlığım fazla sürmedi çünkü hâliyle eşimin dokunduğu yerlerin acısı -hele ki mührün acısı- geçerdi. 

"T-teşekkür ederim, şimdi üzerimden kalkabilirsin"

Başımı sola çevirip gözlerine bakmamaya dikkat ettim, çünkü cidden çok utandırıcı bir andı. Ama Jongin söylediklerimin aksine üzerime kalmıştı ve bu beni cidden rahatsız etmeye başlamıştı.

"Kokun çok güzel..... Sana dokunmak istiyorum, izin verebilir misin?"

Kalbimin deli gibi atmasıyla birlikte yutkunmak zorunda kaldım. Oda sanki çok sıcak olmaya başlıyor?   
Yani dokunmak ne demek? Nereme dokunmak istiyor da izin alıyor benden?  
Ama izin alması... Başka birisi olsaydı, isteyip istememem umrunda olmaz, dokunurdu istediği yere.

"N-ne?"

Titreyen sesime lanet okudum, fakat o üzerimdeyken normal bir sesle konuşmak ve heyecanlanmamak çok zordu işte.

"Lütfen, sadece dokunmak istiyorum, ileriye gitmeyeceğim. Dün pek bir fırsatım olmamıştı.., hem sende bana dokunabilirsin. Kokun beni deli ediyor ve sana çok fazla dokunmak istiyorum"

Ne dediğinin farkında değildi, Jongin tamamen kafayı yemişti. Fakat gözlerinin içine bakıp usulca başımı sallayan ben, ondan daha fazla kafayı yemiştim.  
Gülümsedi, küçük bir çocuğa oyuncağını vermişcesine hevesle gülümsedi.   
Ellerimi nereye koyacağımı bilemediğim için sadece omuzlarına yerleştirdim ve ne kadar geniş olduklarını ellerimle hissettim, tabii bu ara gözlerimi Jongin'den çekmiyordum.   
İkimizinde üzerinde sadece dize kadar giden bir şort vardı, yani üstümüz açıktı ve bu yüzden belime konan elleri yüzünden tüm bedenim titredi. Lanet olsun, bu çok harika bir histi. Ayrılmasın istedim, elleri sonsuza kadar tenimde gezinsin istedim. Onun elleri, narince tenimle buluşurken içimde fırtınalar kopuyordu, yıllar sonra huzur buluyordum, güvenmek istiyordum, sevmek ve sevilmek istiyordum.   
Elleri yavaşça belimden sırtıma geçti ve zorda olsa, sırtımı okşadı. İlaç gibiydi elleri, bugüne kadar kimsenin okşamadığı yeri o okşuyordu ve ben bu ellerin ben hastalandığımdada orayı okşamasını istedim.  
Bende geri kalmadan ellerimi sırtında gezdirdim ve aynı onun gibi okşadım. Gözleri kapandı, dudakları aralı kaldı ve sessizce inledi. İçime merak duygusu yerleşti, sırtından göğüs kaslarına sürttüm ellerimi. Oraya başımı yaslayıp ağlamak istedim...   
Oda aynısını yaptı, ellerini sırtımda göğüsüme yerleştirdi. Utandım, yanaklarım hafifçe yanmaya başladı. Bunu görmesiyle birlikte kıkırdadı ve aniden bacaklarıma geçti. Beni daha fazla utandırmamak için yapmıştı bunu. 

"Bacakların... Çok ince, biraz kilo almalısın Soo..., ellemeye çekiniyorum, acıtmaktan çok korkuyorum"

Yutkundum ve başımı salladım. Neden bilmiyorum, sadece daha fazla uzatmasını istemedim.   
Elleri, bacaklarımdan yukarı çıkıp belimden geçti ve karnımda durdu.   
İçimde ilk kez onun hislerini de hissettim, Jongin şu an dehşet verici bir duygu hissediyor..  
Hareket ettirmedi, sadece karnımın üstünde bıraktı ellerini. 

"Bebek istiyorum. Senin ve Benim bir bebeğimiz olsun istiyorum.. Soo, sende ister misin? Buracıkta büyüyecek bir bebeğimiz, bizi...., bizi bir aile yapan bir bebek"

Gözlerinin içine baktım ve içimdeki duygu karmaşasını düzene sokmak istedim, lakin olmadı. Ben tam bir karar verdiğim an, kapının kilidi açıldı ve birisi bir hışımla içeri girdi. Bu kişi, Baekhyun Hyung oluyor.   
Jongin hırlamaya başladı, yeni mühürlenmiş olduğumuzdan kimseyi etrafımızda görmek istemiyordu içgüdüsel olarak.  
Fakat Baekhyun Hyung aldırmadan Jongin'i kolundan tutarak üzerimden çekti ve ayağa kaldırdı. 

"Siz ikiniz burada hâlâ ne yapıyorsunuz?! Sadece bu işi bir one night stand olarak düşünün, her hangi bir duygu beslemeden kolaylıkla ayrılacaksınız. Biliyorum, yeni mühürlü olduğunuz için ister istemez kurtlarınız flörtleşiyor, ama sakın ileri gitmeyin."

Haklıydı, hemde çok fazla. Jongin bu sözleri kalbinden söylemedi, sadece içgüdüsel olarak kurdu tum bunları hissetti. Umutlanmamalıyım, eğer umutlanırsam en çok acı çeken ben olacağım..


	6. 6:sonunda

  
"Planın dışında oldu bu, ama sorun yok. Kyungsoo'nun hayatı tehlikedeydi. Mühürün laneti tamamen yok etmesi bir yada iki hafta sürecek, lanet yok olduktan sonra da Mühür bozulacak ve ortaklık son bulacak"

Babamın bu tonda, hafif gürleyerek konuşması beni her zaman ister istemez korkuturdu, bu yüzden iç güdüsel olarak başımı eğdim. Fakat ben başımı eğer eğmez, yanımda oturan Jongin beni belimden sıkıca tutarak dizinin üstüne oturttu ve ellerini belime sarıp mırıldanma gibi hırlamaya başladı. Bu hareketiyle birlikte aniden tüm gözler bizi bulmuş, Babam kıkırdamıştı.   
Ben şok içerisinde Babama bakarken, Jongin'in Babası da gülmeye başlamıştı, lakin bunu fark eden Babam, anında otoriter moduna girmişti, tabii Jongin'in Babasıda ardından.

"Jongin'in kurdu ve kendisi içgüdüsel olarak Oğluma -ve oğlumda ona- bağlandığı için daha dikkatli olmalıyız. Eğer ortaya bebek konusu gelirse, ikiside inanılmaz acılar çekecek ve bu iki Krallık için hiç iyi bir şey olmayacak, ikinizde dikkatli olmalısınız Kyungsoo."

Babamın söyledikleriyle birlikte rahatsız olup ellerimi Jongin'in kollarının üstüne koydum. Garip bir histi, sanki içimde bir şeyler parçalanıyormuş gibi, elimde olmadan bir şeyleri kaybediyormuşum gibi.   
Normalde olsa, Jongin'den en uzak köşeye sinmek isterdim, fakat mühürün etkisi yüzünden Jongin neredeyse oraya gitmek istiyorum ve ancak orada huzur buluyorum.

"Toplantı bitmiştir"

Babamın Jongin'in Babasında aldığı bakış ile söyledikleriyle yerimden kıpırdamadan yeri izledim. Şu an yok olmak istiyorum, herkesten uzakta, Jongin'le yada onsuz farketmez, sadece herkesten uzakta nefes almak istiyorum. Şu an -ki bu bir yada iki hafta sürecek- insanlar beni yargılıyor, dedikodu yapıyor ve benden nefret ediyor.   
Bense, tüm bunların altında eziliyorum, nefessiz kalıyorum.  
Kişiliğim güçlü değil, aksine, çok kırılgan ve narin bir kişiliğim var. Dıştan bunu pek belli etmesemde, insanların bana söyledikleri kalbimi kırıyor, beni üzüyor. 

Belli etmiyorum diye, herkesin önünde ağlamıyorum diye kalpsiz değilim.  
Aksine, herkesin önünde güçlü davrandıktan sonra odama çekildiğimde tüm duyguları daha yoğun hissediyorum, çünkü üzgünlüğümü içimde tutmak onu daha fazla büyütüyor.

"Kyungsoo, kendini iyi hissetmiyorsun, değil mi? Benimle bir yere gitmek ister misin? Saraydan uzak, kafanı dinlendirebileceğin bir yer"

Nedensizce dolmaya başlayan gözlerimi gizlemek için başımı eğik tutup salladım.   
Oda üstelemedi, daha fazla üzerime gelmedi ve beni belimden sabitleyerek ayağa kaldırırken kendide aynı anda kalktı.   
Ağlamak istiyorum, neden bir anda bu kadar modum düştü inanın bilmiyorum fakat şu an tek bildiğim saraydan uzak bir yerde doyasıya ağlamak istememdi. 

*** 

"Kyungsoo..,"

Uzun bir sessizlikten sonra ilk konuşan Jongin oldu ve bende sessizliğin verdiği huzurdan çıkıp Jongin'e odaklandım.

"Lanetin neden oluşmuştu? Şu an, bizi birleştiren şeyin anlamını bilmek istiyorum"

Başta gözlerine bakıp onu dinlesemde, sonuna doğru cesaretim yetmemişti buna.  
Ona şu an lanetimin nedenini söylemek ne kadar mantıklı yada iyi bilmiyorum, fakat sorusunu cevapsız bırakabileceğimi sanmıyorum. O yüzden, cesaretimi toplayıp konuştum.

"Aslında.. O beraber yaşadığımız olay yüzünden oluşmuş... Eğer ruh eşi olmasaydık o olaydan sonra ölürdüm Jongin"

Yere eğmiş olduğumu başımı kaldırdım ve gözlerine baktım, şaşkın ifadesiyle karşılaştım. Garip bir his vardı içimde, bir yanım söylediğim için pişman olmuştu ve diğer yanım ise ona gerçekleri yüzüne vurduğum için benimle gurur duyuyordu.

"O olay derken.., kızışmaya girdiğim ve sonra seninde kızışmaya girdiğin olay mı? Kyung.., bana bunu daha önce söylemeliydin! Bunu benden nasıl saklarsın? Eğer bunu söylemiş olsaydın seninle evlenmeyi reddeder miydim hiç?"

Gözlerim aniden büyüdü, gözlerimi bir kaç kere kırpıp gerçeklerle yüzleştim.

O sadece vicdan azabı hissediyor, başka hiç bir duygu yok içinde.   
Biz asla sevmeyeceğiz birbirimizi.


	7. 7: korsanlar

  
Hayatım bu aralar hiç de istediğim gibi ilerlemiyor. Her şey çok garip, her şey çok yanlış.   
Mesela, ben Jongin'le tam bir haftadır mühürlüyüm, fakat hissettiğim acı dile dökülmez bir acı. Her gece, lanetim yüzünden kalbim ve kurdum acı içinde kıvrılıyor ve uyuyamıyorum, hâliyle gün boyu uyuyorum ve insanlarla pek bir iletişime giremiyorum.   
Jongin bana yardım etmek için bir kaç gece uyanık kalmaya çalışmıştı, fakat ona verdiğim sert reddetme sayesinde benimle konuşmaz oldu.  
Anlayacağınız, hayatım bu aralar hiç güzel değil, yani, yaşamak için bir anlam göremiyorum. Yaşamaktan zevk almıyorum, aksine, yaşamak bana büyük bir yük. 

Mühürlüyüm, fakat eşimin beni sevmediğini biliyorum ve bundan daha beter, sadece bir hafta sonra mühürlerimizi kazıyacaklar.  
Açıkcası emin değilim, ona olan duygularım sadece mühür yüzünden mi, yoksa ondan gerçekten hoşlanıyor muyum, fakat bunun bir hafta sonra bana sadece yük olacağı için unutmaya çalışıyorum.

Tek taraflı bir aşk, son isteğim bile değil.

"Biliyorum bu hoşuna gitmiyor.., fakat feromon salgılamamı ister misin?"

Yanımdan gelen ses ile sadece gözlerimi yumdum ve duymuyormuş gibi yaptım. 

"Kyung... Bana neden bu kadar kızgınsın? Son günlerde özellikle güzel anılar geçirelim istemez misin?"

Aptal, güzel anılarımızın olması beni daha fazla depresyona sokacak, diyemedim.   
Senden hoşlandığım için sana soğuk davranıyorum, diyemedim. 

"Sana kızgın değilim. Bir hafta sonra mührümüz bozulacak, bildiğin gibi bu bir sözleşme, sevgiyle bağlı bir mühür değil, yani anıya ihtiyacımız yok. Senden sonra başka bir Delta'yla mühürleneceğime eminim."

Yatağın öbür tarafından yükselen sert hırlayış ile birlikte sersemlesemde, soğuk tavrımdan aldırmadım.

"Sen benimsin, sen benim Vita'msın!"

Bir kez daha hırladı ve derin nefesler alıp verdi. Boynundaki damarlarmpatlamak üzereydi ve kurdu hâkimiyet için çıldırıyordu. Sakinleşmeye çalışıyordu ve başarılı olmuştu çünkü Jongin iradeli bir Delta.

"Ü-üzgünüm. Ama mühürlü kalsak olmak mı? Hazır birbirimizi buluşken.., hem biz ruh eşiyiz! Neden illa bozuyoruz ki mühürlenmeyi, -sonrasında birde ruh eşi olmayan Vita aramalıyım kendime."

Kurdum delirmeye başladı, içgüdüsel olarak dudaklarımdan dışarıya bir hırlama bıraktım. Aslında bunu açıklamak çok basit, mühürlü olduğumuz için kurdum onu benimsiyor, fakat tek sorun benim kurduma karşı gelememem. Ona yerini gösterip onu susturmalıydım, fakat bir şekilde beni yönetmişti.

"B-biliyorsun, Babam ve Baban birbirlerini sevmiyor ve iki sürü arasında sorunları engellemek istiyoruz. Hem sende seninle birlikte Kim sürüsünü ilerde yönetebilecek bir Vita bulmalısın kendine."

Kurdumu susturmak her ne kadar zor olsada, bir şekilde kendime hakim kalabilmiştim. 

"Seninle birlikte yönetebiliriz!? Kyungsoo, sadece senin onayına ihtiyacım var. Eğer sen istersen Babalarımızı ikna etmek çocuk oyuncağı olacak."

Cevap vermeyi gururuma yediremedim ve sadece ona sırtımı dönüp yattım, bir kaç dakika sonra başlayan acılara bir başıma mücadele edip.

  


  


  


****

  


Uykum geliyordu, güneş çoktan doğmuştu ve benim ağrılarım sonunda geçmişti. Baekhyun Hyung'un dediğine göre bu gece son gecemdi, artık ağrılar çekmeyecektim ve bu da demek oluyor ki artık lanetimden tamamen kurtulmuş oldum.  
Gözlerimi bir kaç kere açıp kapattım, fakat tam uykuya dalacağım an büyük bir patlama sesi yükseldi.  
Aniden yükselen sesden korktuğum için zaten yatağın kenarında dinlenen bedenim yataktan yere düştü ve böylece Jongin'ide uyandırdım. 

"Ne oldu?"

Yarı uykulu bir şekilde söylediklerini aslında sadece içgüdüsel söylemişti çünkü sorduktan sadece bir kaç saniye sonra başını geri yastığa bırakmıştı.  
Lakin, gök yüzünü seslendiren patlama sesi bir daha yükseldi ve böylece Jongin yarı uykusundan da tamamen uyandı.

"Bu ses de ne!?"

Bir hışımla yataktan kalktığı an bende ayağa kalkma ihtiyacı duyup yerden ayaklandım ve onun peşinden pencereye ilerledim.

"Neler oluyor Jongin?"

Sorduğum soruyu bitirir bitirmez Jongin koruma hisine kapılmış ve beni gereksizce arkasına çekmişti.  
Delta -ve Alfalar- içgüdüsel olarak eşlerini her türlü tehlikeden korumak için böyle tikleri vardır her zaman. 

"Si*tir!"

Pencerenin önünden çekilmeden söyledikleriyle birlikte bende merakıma yenik düşüp arkasından çıkıp pencereden dışarıya baktım.   
Lanet olsun, sarayın kapısına yüzlerce, hayır, binlerce atlı ve silahlı adam durmuştu. 

"Bunlar, Korsanlar."

Bu iki kelime, durumunun tehlikesini anlamama yeterliydi.


	8. kararlılık

  


"Bunlar, Korsanlar."

Bu iki kelime, durumunun tehlikesini anlamama yeterliydi.   
Korsanlar, kurtların gelmiş geçmiş en büyük düşmanları. Sebepsizce her yüz yıl kurtlara saldırıyorlardı ve en son saldırı bir yüz yıldan fazla bir süre önce olduğu için bu konuyu uzun bir süre önce kapatmıştık.

"Ama.. Biz yeterince güçlü ve hazırlıklı değiliz Jongin!"

Sesimin titremesinin yanı sıra, ellerimde titremeye başladı ve sırtımdan soğuk terler süzüldü. Jongin ise, pencerenin önünden çekilip bana döndü ve ellerini omuzlarıma koydu. 

Eğer şimdi savaş başlarsa, Do sürüsü ve Do kraliyeti diye bir şey kalmayacak. 

"Kyungsoo, şu an korkmamalısın.   
Biliyorum, şu an Do sürüsü güçlü bir durumda değil, fakat Baban kesin Kim sürüsünden destek almıştır. Askerlerime güveniyorum, bize bir şey olmayacak."

Gittikçe içimi dehşete düşüren korku yinede geçmedi güzel sözleri sayesinde ve ben, korkumu saklayamayıp gerginlikle gözlerine baktım. Gözlerimiz anında buluştu ve Jongin omuzlarımda duran ellerini boynuma yükseltti. Titredim, bir eli mührüme değmişti ve kurdum tüm bu duygular altında eziliyordu.   
Jongin gittikçe bana yaklaştı, bense öylece gözlerine baka kalmıştım.   
Dudakları, dudaklarımla buluştu.   
Bir haftadır süren ilişkimiz boyunca dudaklarımızın bu kadar yoğun duygu arasında ilk kez buluşmasıydı bu. Dudakları yavaşa dudaklarımdan ayrıldı, fakat fazla uzaklaşmadı. Elini mührümün üstünden çekip dudağını yerleştirdi mührümün üstüne. Hırladım, aynı anda oda tıslamıştı.   
Sonra ise, tamamen ayrıldı benden ve tek temasımız belimi sarmalamış olan kolları oldu.  
Bu bir kaç saniyede gerçekleşen olay, ona karşı olan tüm duygularımı alt üst etti.   
Yanından ayrılmak istemiyorum, ona itaat etmek istiyorum.., onu sevmek istiyorum ve aynı anda onun tarafından sevilmek istiyorum.

"Soo, güzelim. Bu mühür ikimizide güçlendiriyor, fakat senin üzülmen yada güvensiz hissetmen beni deli edecektir.   
O yüzden burada beni bekle ve bana inan, tamam mı? Eğer sen güçlü ve güvenli hissedersen ben daha fazla güçlenirim.   
Ben bir Delta'yım, bana kolayca kimse karşı gelemez, anladın mı?"

Gözlerim doldu, böyle narince konuşması beni mahvetmişti. Ellerini belimden ayırmak istedi, fakat ben gözümden akan yaş ile beraber boynuna sarıldım.  
Yalan söylüyordu, Korsanlar çok vahşi ve acımasızdı ve iki sürüyüde katledecek güçteler. Eğer giderse, dönmeyecek. 

"Ben de geleceğim" 

Kararlılıkla söylediklerime karşı sadece derin bir nefes verdi ve ellerini bie kez daha belimden çekip boynuma yerleştirdi.   
Tam konuşmak üzereydi ki, kapı bir hışımla açıldı. 

"Jongin, burada ne yapıyorsun!? Çabuk gel!"

Chanyeol Hyung'un sinirle bağırdıklarıyla birlikte Jongin'in dudaklarından bir küfür savruldu.   
Son kez alnımı öpüp, koşarak odadan çıktı. 

"Baekhyun nerede?"

Chanyeol Hyung'a sorduklarıyla birlikte arkadan bir ses yükseldi, 

"Ben Kyungsoo'ya dikkat ederim, kesin oda çıkmak istedi, değil mi!? Jongin, sen merak etme."

Chanyeol Hyung'a son kez sarılan Baekhyun Hyung yanıma, odanın içine girdi.  
Jongin ise, arkasına bile bakmadan Chanyeol Hyung ile birlikte koşarak görüş açımdan kayboldu.   
Duramazdım, ben burada hiç bir şey yapmayıp oturamam. 

"Hyung-"

Sözüm bölündü, konuşmama bile izin vermemişti çünkü beni benden daha çok tanıyor.

"Hiç bir yere gitmeyeceksin!"

Aklınca feromon salgılayıp beni susturacaktı ki, feromonları sadece güzel kokuyordu, başka hiç bir etkisi yoktu bana.

"Ne old-"

Bu sefer ben onun devam konuşmasına izin vermeyip sözüne ciddi bir tonda girdim,

"Baekhyun Hyung... Dışarı çıkmama izin vermelisin.., kurdum deliriyor! Ben bir Vita'yım, beni kimse kolaylıkla yenemez"

Güven verici bir tonda söylediklerimle gözlerini sıkıca kapattı ve derin bir nefes verdi.

"Seni savaşa yollamak istemiyorum Kyungsoo, her ne kadar bir Vita olsanda sen o kadar güçlü değilsin ki! Ama seni anlayabiliyorum.. Delta'n dışarda olduğu için onun yanında olmak istiyor kurdun..,  
fakat buna gerçekten izin veremem"

Kesin bir tonda söyledikleriyle birlikte derin bir nefes verdim,

"O zaman biraz uyusak? Benim çok uykum var"

Her ne kadar içim yanmış olsada, yaptığım çok büyük bir kötülük değil sonuçta.  
Sadece, uyumasını bekleyip Delta'mın yanına gideceğim..


	9. war

"Bana da bir tane verin"

Bana dönen asker'in yüzünde ki şaşkınlık kaşlarımı çatmamı sağladı.

"Vita, burada ne işiniz var!? Eğer Delta Jongin'i soruyorsanız, çoktan giyinip çıktı bi-"

Söylediği sözlere daha fazla tahammül edemediğim için -daha doğrusu, Jongin'in dışarda olduğu düşüncesinin bana verdiği gerginlik yüzünden hızlıca sözünü böldüm.

"Hayır. Bana o korunma üniformalarından ver, savaşmaya çıkacağım bende. -Bu bir emirdir."

Son söylediğim sözler ile birlikte başını eğdi ve dolaplardan bir takım aramaya koyuldu.   
Emir vermekten pek hoşlanmasamda böyle durumlarda hayatımı kurtarıyordu bu sahip olduğum konumum.

"Bunlar. Eğer rahatsız olursanız orada üstünüzü değiştirebilirsiniz"

Elinde tuttuğu eşyaları hızlıca alıp parmağıyla gösterdiği odaya neredeyse koşar adımlarla girip kapıyı arkamdan kilitledim ve içgüdüsel olarak odayı süzdüm. _B_ _urnuma dolan kokuyla birlikte neredeyse kontrolümü kaybediyordum._

Jongin bu odadaydı, çünkü oda onun feromonlarıyla süslenmişti. Gözlerimle odanın her bir köşesini süzerken bir sandalyenin üstündeki eşyalara takıldı gözlerim ve kontrolsüzce oraya doğru adımladım.   
Emin olmak için kıyafetleri teker teker burnumun ucundan gezdirdim ve aynı anda kendime bir şölen yaptım.  
Bunlar kesinlikle onun eşyaları.  
Alt dudağımı ısırıp elimdeki eşyaları geri sandalyeye bıraktım ve bende soyunmaya başladım çünkü gerçekten daha fazla oyalanacak vaktim yok.   
Bana verilen korunma kıyafetlerini teker teker üzerime geçirirken bu kadar ince olmaları beni şaşırttı. Sadece ince bir metalimsi atlet şeklinde bir korunma eşyası vardı, gerisi gayet normal eşyalardı.   
Bu konuda fazla takılı kalmadan yere atmış olduğum kıyafetlerimi kaldırmaya başladım _ve gözlerim yerde duran bileklik ile kesişti._  
Bu bilekliği Jongin uzun zamandır takıyordu ve bu yüzden en derinliklerinde bile onun feromonları bulunuyor. Bir saniye bile duraksamadan bilekliği kaldırıp bileğime taktım ve eşyalarımı Jongin'in eşyalarının üstüne bıraktım.

Hızlı adımlarla kapıya ilerledim ve kapının kilidini açıp bana bu eşyaları veren kişiye doğru ilerledim, neyse ki hâlâ aynı yerde duruyordu.

"Bana bir kılıç ver"

Başını onaylayarak sallamasıyla birlikte yok olması aynı anda oldu, fakat sadece birkaç dakika sonra geri döndü,

"Bu kılıç fazla ağır değil ve çok keskin"

Gülümsedim ve kılıcı elinden alıp teşekkür ettim, ardından arkamı döndüm ve koşmaya karar verdim. Buraya sarayın içinden geçerek gelmiştim fakat artık saraydan _dışarıya çıkmanın zamanı gelmişti._

Sarayın önü tamamen askerlerle kaplanmıştı ve yaklaşık ikiyüz metre ilerde olan saray kapısına hakim olmaya çalışıyordular.   
Bu demek oluyor ki, savaş daha başlamadı fakat başlamasına az kaldı. Büyük ihtimalle Korsanlar kapının arkasında askerlerimiz tarafından çevrilmişti ve her an katletmeyi bekliyorlardı. Sarayın dışındaki bölgelerde halkımız yaşıyordu fakat onlar şimdilik Korsanları ilgilendirmiyordu çünkü onları öldürmeleri şu an onların eline hiç bir şey getirmez. Saraydan başlayarak Kraliyet ailesini yok edecek, ardından başa geçip halkımızı Köle edecekler ve sonra sıkılıp başka bir yerde savaş başlatacaklar. Şimdiye kadar Korsanlar tam 5 sürüyü -ve aynı anda Kraliyetlerini- elde edip, sıkılıp ardından bırakarak soyunu tüketti ve şimdiyse aynısını bize yapmak istiyorlar.

Lakin ben, kaybetmeyeceğimize ve Korsanları yok eden ilk sürü olacağımıza inanıyorum, çünkü yalnız değiliz, Kim sürüsü yanımızda.  
Üstelik ben Jongin ve onun gücüne inanıyorum, şu an sarayın dış kapısına doğru korkusuzca adımlamam da bu yüzden.

Ben yola çıktığım an zorlanılmaya başlayan kapı, savaşın başladığını gösteriyordu. Hafif bir korku vardı içimde, lakin yinede korkusuz tavrıma bürünüp emin adımlarla duraksamadan kapıya doğru adımladım. Elimle kılıcımı sarmaladım ve içeriye sızmaya başlayan Korsanlarda gezdirdim gözlerimi. Belki de tam bir aptallık yapıyorum burada durmak ile, fakat şu an burada olmasaydım bundan hayatım boyunca pişman olurdum.

"Savaş başlasın!"

Önlerden bir yerden yükselen derin sesin sahibi, Chanyeol Hyung'du ve bu demek oluyor ki Jongin buralarda bir yerde. Jongin'i hissetmediğimi tamamen boş verip Saraya doğru koşarak yaklaşan Korsanları tüm sinirimle ve gücümle karşılayıp kılıcım ile öldüklerine emin olacak kadar yaraladım.  
Onlar kimde insanlara eziyet çektiriyorlar? Onca aileyi, onca sürüyü yok edecek hakkı onlara kim verdi? Hiç kimse. Onlar kendilerini güçlü sanıp harekete geçiyorlar. Doğrusu, askerlerim onlar kadar güçlü değil, fakat yinede savaşacağız, çünkü onları burayı kan dökmeden vermeyeceğim.

Üzerime doğru gelen Korsan, kocaman bıçağı ile tam üzerime doğru gelecekti ki, duraksadı.

"B-bu! Vita burada!"

Bağırdı, lakin etraftaki sesler sesinin duyulmasını engelledi.   
Eğer diğerleri bir Vita -ve aynı zamanda Prens- olduğumu duyarsa, hepsi birden üzerime gelecektir.  
Bir kez daha düşünmeden üzerine doğru ilerledim ve o daha hamlesini yapamadan boynunu kestim, fakat kılıcıma olan hakimiyetimi bir an kaybetmiş ve kafasının tamamen bedeninden ayrılmasına neden olmuştum.   
Bir an içim korku ve suçluluk duygusuyla bürünsesede, hızlıca kendime geldim ve üzerime doğru gelenlere teker teker saldırdım.   
Savaştı bu ve onlar kesinlikle bunu hakediyordu.

***

Hava kararıyordu, fakat savaş hâlâ bitmemişti, teziye bitmezdi de fakat askerlerim zaman ilerledikçe daha yoruluyordu ve bu çok kötü sonuçlara neden olabilirdi. Bense, galiba yüzlerce Korsan asker öldürmüştüm şimdiye kadar ve yorulmayı bırakın, kurdum özlemden kıvrılmaya başlıyordu. Kurdum bana Jongin'in yakınlarda olduğuna dair sinyal veriyordu fakat onu aramaya zamanım olmamıştı.

"Kim Askerleri buraya vardı!"

Yükselen çığlık ile beraber derin bir nefes aldım ve bir kaç adım geriledim. Babamın çağırdığı Jogin'in sürüsündeki askerler buraya vardığına göre artık bize ve tüm sürülere karşı bir şey yapamayacaklar, _çünkü hepsi ölüyor ve öldü._  
Korsanlar tamamen erkeklerden ibaretti ve bu yüzden çocukları sadece melez olarak doğuyordu, böylece kökleri kurumak üzereydi. Aslen sadece denizde ve küçük adalarda yaşıyorlardı, fakat oralardan sıkılıp Kore'ye gelmiştiler ve teker teker kurt sürülerinin köklerini sonlandırmışlardı. Geriye kalan Korsanları Kim askerlerine bırakıp benim ardımdan geri çekilmeye başladı askerlerim. Sadece bir kaç saat içerisinde tam 5 küçükte olsa sürüyü yok etmiş Korsanları yok etmek, beni bir yandan gurulandırıyordu fakat aynı anda içime şüphe uyandırıyordu.

_Jongin._

Aklıma şimşek gibi çakılan isim ile beraber saniyesinde arkamdakilere doğru döndüm ve karanlıkta eşimi aradım. Onu istiyorum, onu şu an yanımda hissetmek için ölürüm fakat onu göremiyorum ve bu beni deli ediyor,

"Jongin! Delta'm!"

Bağırdım, onun benim yanımda durup beni korumasına -aslında sadece o güven duygusuna- ihtiyacım var. Baskınlığını, feromonlarını ve tenini tenimde hissetmek istiyorum.  
 _Fakat isteğime ulaşamadım._


	10. kızma, bak, bileklik takıyorum

"Kim Kyungsoo!"

Sinir dolu ses tüm askerlerin susmasını sağladı ve benim hafifçe korkmama neden oldu. Bu Jongin'in bana ilk kez sinirle bağırışı oluyor ve ben bana kızacağının farkındayım. İster istemez özlem ve hasretimi arka plana ittim ve bana doğru hızlıca adımlayan Delta'mı sakinleştirmeye konsantre oldum.

"Senin burada ne işin var?! Sana içerde kal demedim mi!"

Kollarımı sıkıca kavradı ve ateş saçan gözlerini gözlerime dikti, fakat ben sinirli göz temasına fazla dayanamadan bedenini süzdüm. Görünen bir şey yoktu fakat yaralandığına adım kadar eminim.

"Gözlerime bak!"

Bağırdı ve aynı anda dediğini yapmam için feromon salgıladı. Hareketsiz kaldım, bacağımdaki kesiğin acısı bile bir saniyeliğine durdu. Gözlerimi bedeninden alıp tedirginlikle gözlerine yükselttim ve ateş kırmızısına bürünmüş gözleri korkmamı sağladı, lakin yinede korkumu belli etmemek için çabaladım ama nafile, ben bile ne kadar çekinerek gözlerine baktığımı hissediyorum.  
Gözlerinde tek bir duygu seçebiliyorum, oda saf sinir. Hiç bir şey söylemiyor, yapmıyordu ve ben bu durumdan sıkılıp gözlerimi gözlerinden ayırdım ve alnımı göğüsüne dayayıp feromon salgılamaya başladım.   
Neyse ki anında duran feromonları, sinirinin yavaşça yok olduğunu gösteriyordu, eğer ters tepki verseydi şu an ne hâlde olacağımı hayal dahi etmek istemiyorum.

"Ben sana demedim mi içerde kal diye güzelim? Burada, savaşın ortasında ne işi olur bir Vita'nın? Eğer burada olduğunu anlasaydılar biterdik!"

Daha çok endişe barındıran sesine karşılık başımı göğüsünden ayırıp gözlerine kenetledim gözlerimi ve nasıl hissettiğini gözlerinden öğrendim.  
Çok fazla endişelenmişti, fakat şu an iyi olduğum için ve her şey bitmiş olduğu için yavaş yavaş rahatlanaya başlıyordu.   
Bende, onun içinde kalan küçük korkuyu yok etmek için, bileğimi görüş açısına kaldırdım.

"Bunu düşürmüşsün. Koklasana, saf Delta kokuyor"

Gülümsedi, ellerini boynuma koydu ve gururlu bir ifadeyle yüzümü inceledi,

"Benim Vita'm ne kadar akıllıymış."

Ortada var olan sinir ve gergin atmosfer yok olmuş, yerine aşk kıvılcımları yerleşmişti. Ona karşılık verip bende ellerimi boynuna konumlandırdım ve onu ensesinde tutup, dudaklarıma yaklaştırdım. Her ne kadar ulu ortada bunu yapmaktan çekinsemde, onu çok fena özlemiştim ve bir an bile onun dokunuşu olmadan durmak istemiyorum.  
Dudaklarımız buluştu ve tüm dünya durup bizi izledi. Zaman diye bir şey yoktu, sadece o ve ben vardık, buna yıldızlar dahi yemin eder.

***  
  
  
  


Sıcak bir duş almış ve pijamalarımızı giyip yatağımıza girmiştik ve ben ona sırnaşmadan duramıyorum, bundan itibaren duracağımı da sanmıyorum.  
Kalp atışlarını dinliyordum ve yemin ediyorumki hayatımda ilk kez bu kadar rahatlatıcı ve huzur verici bir şeye tanık oluyorum. Tüm dünya sessize alınıyor, adeta yıldızlara yükseltiyordu beni bu ritim.

"Bir karar verdim Jongin.."

Aklıma gelen konuyu dile getirmenin en uygun zamanı şimdiydi.   
Artık kesinlikle zamanı gelmişti, onu daha fazla iki seçenek arasında bırakmak istemiyorum,

"Senden ayrılmayacağım, istesem bile ayrılabileceğimi sanmıyorum"

Kafamı kaldırdım, yinede kulağımın kalbinin üstünden oynamasına izin vermedim ve yüzüne baktım,

"Biliyordum.. Kurdunun ve senin bana alışman biraz zaman aldı sadece, yoksa ne diye benden ayrılmak isteyesin ki"

Fazla ego kokan konuşmasıyla birlikte gözlerimi görebildiği şekilde devirdim, temasımızı ayırmak istesemde yapamadım. _Çünkü_ _artık_ _konu Jongin olduğunda doyumsuz oluyorum._

"Şu an bu güzel anı mahvetmek istemezdim fakat yarın sabah erkenden uyanmalıyız. Acil bir Aile toplantısı yapılacak ve hepimiz orda bulunmalıyız"

Gözlerimi devirdim ve aklıma gelen konuyu dile döktüm,

"Cidden aile toplantılarından nefret ediyorum Delta! Hasta olduğumu söyle, kurdumun senin savaşmana dayanamadığını söyle, gitmek istemiyorum..!"

Bıkkınca söylediklerimle sadece kaşlarını kaldırdı ve gözlerime piçimsi bir şekilde baktı,

"Babana kısaca savaştığını söylesem?"

Gözlerimi büyüttüm, lanet olsun, Jongin yapar mı yapar ve eğer ki Babamın bundan haberi olursa beni keser ve beni evlen- Bir saniye ya! Suç bende olmaz ki, Jongin'de olur anca!

"Evet söyleyebilirsin! Sonra Babam'a hesap verirsin ama el kadar Vita'ya nasıl sahip çıkamadığını"

Bu sefer o hayretle gözlerime baktı ve bir anlığına şaşkınlıktan konuşamadı bile.  
Eh, buna Kyungsoo farkı denir!

"Yarın ola, hayrola"

Ve ben itiraz dahi edemeden, gece lambasına uzanıp son ışığı da söndürdü ve kendimi daha fazla savunmama izin vermedi.  
Benim gerçekten bir toplantıya gidecek sinirlerim yok ve bu yüzden kesinlikle Jongin'i yoldan getirmeliyim..!


	11. toplantı ve kışkırtma

Maalesef, Jongin beni zorla buraya getirmişti, neymiş, koca gidiyorsa eş de peşinden gidermiş, yoksa başka bir zaman işim ona düştüğünde bana yardım etmezmiş. Neymiş, Anneme beni şikayet edermiş ve Kayınvalidemle benim aramı güzel(!) yaparmış. Sabahtan beri inanın yüzlerce tehdit aldım Jongin tarafından ve gerçekten hiç biri umrumda değil, sadece gereksizce ilgi toplamamak için geldim sıcak yatağımdan buraya.

"Ben hâlâ hayatta olduğum için Kyungsoo sadece velihat olarak kalacak. Sehun reşit yaşa gelmeden önce ölürsem, taht kısa bir süreliğine Kyungsoo'nun olacak lakin Sehun reşit olduğunda tahtı devredecek.  
Benim diyeceğim bu."

Tam bu yüzden gelmek istemiyorum 'aile' toplantılarına, gereksiz konular defalarca konuşuluyor ve yeterince sıkıcı değilmiş gibi bu bir kaç defa tekrarlanıyor. Sonuçta, çok(!) önemli konular bir kaç defa konuşulmalı ve akılda soru işareti kalmamalı, bunu Babam bana ben küçükken söylemişti.  
Yanımdaki sandalyede oturan şahısın çaktırmadan masa altından elini tuttum ve göz göze gelmemizi sağladım. Ne kadar eziyet gördüğümü anlaması için derince baktım gözlerine ve içimde hissettiğim tüm duygularımı yansıtmak istedim, fakat o sadece gülümseyip konuşan amcaları işaretlemişti kaşlarıyla.  
Fazla zaman geçmeden de günün en heyecanlı konuşması, Jongin'in Babası tarafından yapıldı. Hiç kimse bilmiyordu neler olacağını, sonuçta Jongin bir kaç haftadır bizim sürüde fakat aslında tahta geçmeli diye biliyorum.

"Ben tahtı yakın zamanda Jongin'e devredeceğim. Ben hâlâ hayattayken ona nasıl yönetildiğini öğretmek istiyorum ve bu yüzden eşiyle birlikte Kim sürüsüne taşınacak. Bu demek oluyor ki, Kyungsoo yakında Kim kraliyetin Kraliçesi olacak Bay Do"

Babama doğru söyledikleriyle birlikte kaşlarımı ister istemez çattım. Ne yani, ben ana vatanımdan gitmek zorunda mıyım..? Her ne kadar Ailemle aram muhteşem olmasada, onlardan ayrılmayı aklımın ucundan bile geçirmezdim asla. Hem benim neremden Kraliçe olacak? Yapmak zorunda olduğum görevleri biliyorum fakat ben gerçek bir yönetici olabileceğimi sanmıyorum. Çünkü biliyorum, gerçek hayatta uygulamak kitaptan ezberlemekten bin kat daha zor.

"Ben buna şimdi onayımı veremem. Oğlumun başka bir Kraliyette kimsesiz olmasını istemiyorum, onu yakınımda istiyorum ve Jongin'in bunu onaylayıp onaylamaması umrumda değil"

Babamın söyledikleriyle birlikte şaşkınlıkla bakışımı ona çevirdim ve elimi sinirle sıkan Jongin'i umursamazlıktan geldim. Babam ne zamandır bu kadar açık bir şekilde duygularını başkalarına açıyor? Yani normalde olsa bunları biz baş başayken bile itiraf etmezdi, şimdi herkesin ortasında bunları söylemesi beni bir hayli şaşırttı.   
Elimde ki sıkış güçlendi, Jongin'den bir hırlayış yükseldi.   
Bu sefer daha büyük bir şaşkınlıkla gözlerimi yanımda oturan kocama -şimdi aklıma geldide bizim düğünümüz yok!- çevirdim ve sinirle kasılmış bedenini süzdüm. Babam ise, bu hâline sadece güldü.

"Daha çocuk gibi davranan bir Delta'ya oğlumu nasıl emanet edeyim? Böyle küçük bir olayda, eşinin öz babasını tehdit olarak görüyorsa artık sözün bittiği yerdeyizdir"

Sonuna doğru ciddileşen Babam ile birlikte Jongin daha fazla dayanmayıp oturduğu yerden hışımla kalktı ve elimdeki sıkı tutuşu yüzünden bende ayağa çekildim. Sonra ise, tüm salonu titreten bir tonda konuştu,

"Sözünü geri alman için çok geç Bay Do!"

Son kez hırladı, ardından beni peşinden sürükleyerek salondan çıkıp, karşı sokağa kadar neredeyse koşar adımlarla beni çekiştirdi. Sonra, karşımızda duran atlı arabaya bindirdi beni ve kendiside binip, adama tanımadığım bir adres söyledi.  
Umrumda olmadı, sadece başımı omzuna yaslayıp ona olan güvenimin beni tanımadığım herhangi bir yere götürmesine izin verdim.  
Çünkü biliyorum, o sevgisinden dolayı beni üzmeye kıyamaz.  
  



	12. kaçış, - hayır, kurtuluş

  
Ellerini ensem ve boynumda sabitlemişti ve derince gözlerime bakıyordu dakikalardır.

"Kim Kyungsoo"

Hırladı, bende ona karşılık vermek ve üstünlüğünü ezmem için hırladım fakat bu onun otoriter hâlini yok edip, kahkaha atmasına neden oldu. Sinirleniyordum, fakat sinirimi utanç bastırıyordu. Lanet olsun, hırlamam bile otoritesizdi!  
Sonunda, tüm kahkahaları son bulmuş, ne zaman boynumdan çektiğini bilmediğim elleri kollarıma tutunmuştu.

"Özür dilerim, gerçekten seni küçük düşürtmek istemedim fakat bilirsin, sen çok tatlısın! Hırlaman bir kedi mırlaması gibiydi, lanet olsun şeker komasına gireceğim!"

Hâlâ kahkaha atarak söyledikleriyle birlikte kendimi dokunuşundan çekmek için faytonun köşesine doğru kaydım. Neden mi fayton? Bende bilmiyorum, ikimizde kurduz ve kurt hâlimize dönüşüp istediğimiz yere fazla yorulmadan gidebilirdik, lakin Jongin bana bir şey demeden beni kucağında taşıyarak bindirmişti faytona. Tam bir aptalım, biliyor musunuz? Etrafıma bakacağıma, keskin çenesini ezberlemeyi seçmiştim ve şu an onunla hiç bilmediğim bir yere gidiyorum.

"Hadi ama Kyungie~ Deltana güven birazcık, seni öldürecek değilim ya!"

Omuzlarımı silktim, mühür yüzünden ben ne hissediyorsam oda hissedebiliyordu, aynısı benim içinde geçerli.

"Çok çabuk ele verdim kendimi, biraz daha naz yapmalı ve senden uzak durmalıydım"

Gözlerimi kısıp ona o çok(!) sevdiği satan bakışımı attım ve bu da dudağını büzmesine neden oldu. Bu ne biçim bir Delta? Yemin ediyorum, bir Delta olarak doğması gereken bendi- lanet girsin! Feromon salgılıyordu, ne hissettiğimi biliyordu işte, gerçekten tam bir aptalım!  
Aurası karardı, otoritesi yükseldi ve üzerimde baskı uygulamaya başladı. Bense, oturağın dibine sıkışmış, içten itaat etmemi bekleyen kurdumu sakinleştiremeye çalışıyordum, lakin bu umduğumdan daha zor olmuştu. Eskiden, ona kafa tutup ona cevabını kolayca veriridim lakin bu aralar ona itaatkar olmuştum, belkide mühürümden dolayı..

"Durmamı söyle"

Gülümsüyordu, itaatkar olmam onun hoşuna gidiyordu ve bu yüzden ona durmasını söylememi istiyor, ama tek engel, ben Kyungsoo'yum. Kimse beni suya getiremez,   
asi bir kurdum be-  
Elleri, bedenime doğru yaklaştı ve ben ne yapacağımı bilemediğim ve onun bana dokunduğu an aklımı yerinden alacağını bildiğim için dokunuşundan kurtulmak için şekilden şekle girdim, ama yinede sonum aşikar. Elleri, hareketliğimden dolayı yukarı kayan tişörtümün altına girip, belime dokundu. Feromon salgılamaya devam ediyordu ve benim ses çıkartmadan durmam artık çok zordu.   
Elimde olmadan yüksek sesle hırladım ve bu, bir kez daha kahkaha atmasına neden oldu. Tüm kararmış, otoriter aurası saniyler içerisinde yok oldu ve bu bir kez daha bana ne kadar dengesiz olduğunu kanıtladı.

"Hayatım, sakın bir başkasına karşı hırlama, tamam mı?!"

Ciddiyetle söyledikleriyle birlikte başımı sallayıp bacaklarımı beline sardım ve kollarımıda boynuna. Gururu falan boş verin, şu an onun dokunuşu altında küçücük kalmak istiyorum, bana daha fazla dokunsun istiyorum.  
Lakin, duraksayan hareketlik ile beraber odağımı Jongin'den alıp faytonu süren kişiye çevirdim,

"Vardık güzelim"

Kulağıma doğru fısıldadıkları, beni yeniden ona bakmaya zorladı fakat ben ona bakmak yerine ayaklanması için onu üzerimden ittirdim, bilirsiniz, neredeyse üzerimde yatıyordu öküz herif.   
Bir kaç kere boynuma öpücükler bıraktıktan sonra yavaşça üzerimden kalktı, tabii bende fırsatı bulduğum gibi yayıldığım oturakta hışımla kalkmış ve de faytondan çıktım. Ayaklarım saatler sonra yere basarken, dikkatlice etrafı süzdüm, en küçük ayrıntıları bile aklımda tutmak istiyorum.   
Ormanlık bölgeydi, her yer ağıçlarla doluydu ve ben tüm ağıçların ortasındaki küçücük evi zor görebilmiştim. Küçüktü, tek katlıydı ve çatısı normalde olduğu gibi sivri değil, düzdü.

"Burası benim tatil evim, bir süreliğine herkesten uzak duralım istedim. Gerçekten onların taht meselerini dinleyecek hâlim yok, tek isteğim sana doyasıya yakın olmak."

_Ve bu, belkide sonsuzluğumuzun kapısıydı._


	13. eş arzusu

Garipti, içim suçluluk duygusuyla o kadar sarmalanmıştıki Jongin'in sarılışları bile nötr bir histen başka bir şey hissettirmiyor benim için, her ne kadar bunu istesemde.   
Şu an, şöminenin önünde oturmuş benim için feromon salgılıyor ve rahatlamam için çabalıyor, ama işe yaramıyor hiç bir şey. Her ne kadar ona iyi olduğumu söyleyip yalan söylesemde, oda biliyor ve çok üzülüyor. Ama n'apabilirim? Sehun'u, Baekhyun'u, ebevyenlerimi öylece arkamda bırakmakhiç yapmadığım bir şey ve bir şekilde rahatsız hissetmeme neden oluyor.

"Güzelim, bak istersen geri dönebiliriz"

Jongin'in sunduğu teklif ile gülümseyip başımı olumsuzca salladım. O kadar heveslenip beni buraya getirmişti, şimdi böylesine boş bir neden yüzünden hevesini kursağında bırakmak istemiyorum.

"Telefon var mı? Eğer onları arayıp iyi olduğumu söylersem endişelenmem"

Gülümsedi, bugünün ilk gerçek gülümsemesiydi onun. Eliyle bir odanın sağ köşesindeki dolaba işaret etti ve ebnde heyecanla yanından kalkıp hevesle telefonun yanına gidip her zaman aklımda bulunan numarayı çevirdim.   
Garip hırıltıların ardından, telefon açıldı ve ilk duyduğum şey derin bir ses oldu.

"Kyungsoo?!"

Çatlayan ses ile kalbim hiç olmadığı kadar parçalandı ve ben kısa bir anlığına nefes darlılığına girip keskince nefesler aldım. Babamı çok endişelendirmiş olmalıyım..

"Uhm.. Baba.., lütfen benim yüzümden endişelenmeyin, Jongin ile beraber tatil yapıp geleceğiz."

Tedirgince söylediklerimle birlikte alt dudağımı ısırdım ve bir cevap bekledim.   
Ne beklediğimi bilmiyorum, sert bir cevap alırsam nasıl tepki vereceğimi, ve de beni destekleyici bir cevap verirse ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum.

"Pekala Oğlum, ama geri gelin tamam mı? Yanınızda askerler yada kılıçlar var mı?"

Babamın sorduğu soruyla dudağımı büzüp Jongin'e baktım ve her şeyden bihaber konuştum,

"Yok Baba..., ama bu sorun olur mu ki? Pek uzun bir süre burada kalacağımızı sanmıyorum, sadece kafa dinleyeceğiz-"

Ben devam konuşamadan, telefon elimden çekildi ve ben şokla yanımda duran uzun, geniş omuzlu Kocama bakarken o sadece elini belime sarıp bel boşluğumu okşuyordu. Bu da hâliyle gevşememi ve mayışmama neden oldu.

"Vitam ne zaman istiyorss o zaman geri döneceğiz, ama bilin ki sadece size olan bağlılığı ve benim onun üzülmesine kıyamadığım için oraya geri döneceğiz. Ama sakın unutmayın, o benim Vitam. Artık ona olan yetkiniz bana ait."

Sonuna doğru hırlamaya benzeyen sesi beni hafiften ürkütsede belime daha sıkı ama yinede nazikçe sarılması beni rahatlatıyordu. İçimdeki garip suçluluk hissiyatı yok olmuş, yerine büyük bir özlem girmişti. Yanımdaydı, bana sarılıyordu fakat yinede onu özlüyordum.   
Keskince nefes alıp verdim ve ellerimi boynuna sarıp dudaklarımızı birleştirmek için onu kendime yaklaştırmak istedim. Parmak uçlarıma çıkmış olsamda boyum yinede yetmiyordu, illa ki eğilmesi gerekiyordu.   
Şaşırmıştı ve de Babamın ne dediğini dinlemek istiyordu fakat benim yüzümden konsantre olamıyordu.  
Beni durdurmak için belimdeki elini kullanıp beni itti, bende sinirle geri çekilip şöminenin önüne oturdum. Lakin daha fazla sıcaklamam ve deli gibi terlemem ile hışımla yerimden kalkıp bağırarak Babamla konuşan Jongini tamamen boş verip mutfağa girip buz dolabından soğuk su şişesi aldım ve olabildiğinde çok içtim, ama yinede içimdeki alev sönmek bilmedi.   
Derince nefesler aldım, bedenimin bu garip hâllerine anlam vermek istedim fakat tek başıma anlam veremezdim buna, kurdum ve Jongin'e ihtiyacım var.   
Ağızımdan kontrolsüzce bir inleyişe benzeyen hırlama çıktı ve çok az bir süre sonra mutfağın kapısı sertçe açıldı.  
 _Terler içinde kalmış bir Jongin._

_İkimizde, aynı anda kızışmaya girmiştik._

_Sonu, aşikar._


End file.
